First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-2$ and the product of $-3$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-6$ times $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (-6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{-3(-6x-5)}$ $-3(-6x-5)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(-6x-5)-2$.